Feline Strut
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: An illustration starring Coba. Behaving like the real pussy cat she is. Do we own cats or do cat's own us? Life at Doom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Voltron characters belong to World Event Productions and Toei Animation. Yeah, that inludes me too.

**_This short illustration is dedicated to my 15 year old cat who is just a great companion to me. She gives me happiness, comfort and helps me relax when I'm stressed. She seriously behaves like she is the Queen of Doom. _**

It was dawn and the time arrived to go looking for her mistress. Coba had been wandering and lurking around the castle. The darkness of the halls were a great place for hiding and watching bystanders as they went hurrying along doing their chores or as they just ran away from some impending danger. The moving shadows were entertaining enough to follow and try to grab even if for some reason, Coba's claws seemed uncapable of grabbing any dark sillouette that crossed her path. The horror screams just made her curious so she followed the voices imagining that there would be some fresh raw meat scattered around from the recent kill of a slave or a beast.

Coba knew that it was about time for her to go bother her mistress by now. Just like every morning Coba knew that there would be fresh food in her bowl. But before that, it was time to wake the mistress up. It was always the same route to the mistress' lair, bottles and hanging stuff made Coba stop and sniff around trying to grab the dangling distractions. And when she finally reached the place where her mistress rested; Coba jumped on her bed with a loud: Meow!

Witch Haggar jumped up from her bed grabbing her chest with a surprised mock on her face. Soon the startled expression was substituted by an affectionate and warm gaze. Coba kept asking for food repeating the same word over and over again: Meow!

"Yes, yes. yes I hear you my dear" The old witch said while she petted her cat. Coba let her mistress stroke her back while she arched it with extreme pleasure continually purring at her.

"Hee, hee, hee oh my precious Coba..." Haggar stood up slowly from her bed and went to her cubbard to fetch a bag full of cat treats freshly dissected for Coba. The cat expressed her mistress her gratitude by repeating the same word she only knew: Meow!

Coba ravished that meal, she honestly didn't know what it was, but it smelled appetizing and tasted delicious. Haggar knew Coba had her fettish for fresh raw meat, but she used magic to make Coba's treats taste like it. It was still meat, only that it wasn't fresh at all. Coba kept eating while Haggar went to her little kitchen to heat water for her morning tea and cook her breakfast. While the ham was frying in the pan, the scent of it reached Coba's powerful smell sense. So Coba went beside Witch Haggar begging for some of that smelly ham the only way she knew how: Meow!

Haggar just looked at Coba and told her:" Oh no, dear Coba...I gave you your breakfast. This one is mine, hee, hee, hee"

Coba didn't care, she wanted some of that ham. So she kept stroking her body against her mistress legs and begging for some of that deliciously smelly meat: Meow!

When Haggar finally sat down to eat her breakfast, she started slowly to savour her freshly boiled eggs, ham and toast. But she forgot the sugar for her tea. So she went to the other side of the lab where she had left the sugar cubes. She forgot to put them in the kitchen the previous night after she drinking her sweet night tea. While she was heading back to her table, there she saw Coba...grabbing the ham from Haggar's plate.

"Coba No!" Haggar's slow movements were no match to Coba's lightning reflexes.

With the ham dangling from her mouth, Coba ran as fast as her four paws could take her. While Haggar was cursing and shaking her head all her way back to her table.

"Ungrateful beast!"

Coba ate the ham and licked her mouth and paws, while she saw from a distance how her mistress paced distressed. Then Coba mocked her mistress the only way she could: Meow!


	2. Chapter 2

_I just had to add this part. Coba just cracks me up!_

Coba woke up from her long day nap. She was ready to start enjoying her night round. But first, she had to visit the litter. Her long nails started scratching the sand beneath her, but there was a strange odor coming from the sand. That scent wasn't hers! Who had dared to use her litter without her consent? Now that really pissed this kitty off! She immediately released from her body to leave her scent on top of the other and then tried to cover it. Those were her natural reflexes working…Meow!

She rapidly ran out of the litter, happy that she was liberated from her extra baggage but still bothered that some bold beast had dared to release in the same spot that was her favorite place to mark her scent. Hmmm! This time, she would have to find out who the culprit was. But she would have to get ready for an impending surprise attack. So she decided to prepare her weapons. Cautiously she went back to her mistress' lair, and there it was: her favorite sharpening tool. Meow!

Silently, she approached the tool making sure that no one would interrupt her. Then she climbed to it's hold. Coba really enjoyed the strong fabric that covered it. It really made her claws sharpier. So Coba started scratching the fabric feeling how her claws were getting the perfect shape and sharpness that she required to make her weapons more effective. For some reason, every time that Coba started to sharp her nails, the mistress started screaming and waiving her arms. She wondered why her mistress got so upset whenever she started sharpening her nails. Didn't she have a right to prepare herself for any impending danger? Suddenly, she heard the mistress footsteps approach her. Meow?

Witch Haggar had heard the distinctive sound of fabric being torn apart and she just knew that Coba had started her to scratch her claws once again… on her favorite couch!

"No, Coba, No! Stop that, you insolent beast!"

Coba stared at the witch with her tail up high and her big yellow eyes open wide, but she didn't let the witch get her. She ran as fast as she could to avoid a blow from her mistress. While she said the same word she always offered as an excuse: Meow!


	3. Chapter 3

Feline Strut - Chapter 3

Claws sharpened and energies renewed, Coba felt ready to face the world and it's consequences. Specially finding out about who had dared to release on her litter. She was furious. Such insolence could not be tolerated. Meow!

Coba carefully went to the highest window of the lab. There the mistress couldn't get a hold on her even if she wanted. The old witch was so mad at Coba about the sharpening tool thing, that she even used her staff to try and hurt Coba. That was a close call! Meow!

When Coba reached the window, she could perceive the scent of the insolent beast that had dared to mark her territory. The trail of the scent was very strong thorough a hole on the window frame. Coba followed the trail, walking carefully with graceful steps on the tubes that lead from the window to the wall down to the alley beside the building. The place was dark, but not gloomy enough for Coba's perfect night vision. With a steady pace, she got deeper into the alley. The trail was so clear and the scent was getting stronger. Meow!

Coba reached a garbage can, but hid behind it when she heard some murmurs coming from the other side of it. She kept silent listening to two voices speaking, one low pitched while the other had a higher pitch:

"No, no, no…I won't let you go there again" said the low pitch voice.

"You have to Hiro…you have no other choice" responded the higher pitch voice.

"You are crazy Lola! I'm tired of your antics!" Hiro responded.

"I don't care. You will do as I say or I'll scratch you again!" Lola's voice sounded menacing.

"Ok Lola…take it nice and easy. (pause) I'm just concerned about your safety.." Hiro hadn't stop talking when he was interrupted.

"Save it Hiro, you creep! You would be the first to stomp me between your paws if you had the chance," retorted Lola.

Coba noticed how Hiro's voice sounded much more louder than the high pitch voice of Lola.

"Why do you think the worst of me Lola?" Hiro sounded sad.

"Because you are a predator…but I'm smarter than you. I will do as I please. I'm going back to the other beast's lair, and you can't stop me." Lola sounded determined to do whatever she was planning to do…

"That blue one is not like me…" Hiro answered.

"All of you beasts are idiots. I will scratch the blue one too after I leave my scent again." Lola responded.

Coba had heard enough. Now she knew who the culprit was…it was that creep Lola! Meow!

Coba showed herself from her hiding place and intervened into the conversation. She was startled when she saw a black and white cat speaking with a small gray rodent.

Coba looked at the rodent and told her: "I assume you are Lola."

Lola's defying black eyes looked back at Coba's yellow ones. "Yes, I am! And who the hell are you?" Lola spat back.

"My scent is telling me that you're the one I've been looking for. I'm gonna kill you for using my personal box!" Coba was mad now.

"Yeah…? And what you're gonna do about it, you big blue bully?" Lola stood on her back paws and wiggled her nose.

"That's it! You're dead! Meooow!" Coba said.

Hiro covered his eyes with his paws…he knew exactly what was gonna happen.

Coba went straight to where Lola was waiting for the impending attack from Coba. But just before Coba could reach Lola; the rodent flew from where it was, straight to Coba's nose and scratched it sooo hard that Coba stopped in it's tracks and screamed.

"Meeeooooowwww! WTF?" Coba started sneezing uncontrollably.

Hiro opened his eyes and told Coba: "I would've warned you before, about Lola…but you came in too fast."

"What do (aaachhoooo) you mean? (aaaachoooo)" Coba's nose was still achy.

"Lola is the boss of this alley. You don't mess with her without getting a scratch. She's not scared of us cats," Hiro answered without keeping his eyes off from where Lola still stood defiantly sneering at them both.

"Aaaachhoooo! Someone ought to teach (aaachhoooo) that Lola a lesson (aaachhoooo)" Coba said with eyes watery and nose twitching.

"And who's the one that's gonna do that?" Hiro asked.

Both cats gazed at Lola while she lifted up her paws showing her sharpened claws to them.

"Not me!" Coba and Hiro said at the same time. Then both cats left Lola there, still reigning as "queen of the alley"…

_To Lola (2009-2011) Thank you for awarding me your two wonderful years of life. I will never forget you 3_

* * *

_Michelle: Coba uncovered the mistery and didn't like what she found. Thx for reading!_

_Misty G.: Naughty cats are difficult to handle, but they're still a joy to have. Thx for your review!_

_Christine: I'm glad you enjoyed. Cat litters can be a mess. Thx for your review!_

_D.S.: You got it!_

_DiMeraslove: You're a lucky one! Keep enjoying your kitty owners. Thx for reading!_

_MEK: Yep. Coba is that and much more... Thx for your comment!_


End file.
